


New Perspectives

by energyeye



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial, M/M, Mislead Romance, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energyeye/pseuds/energyeye
Summary: Benry is new to his human form. The influx of xen containimates in the facility makes him feel terrible. He can't change back to his original form...Then Benry starts to feel urges.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	1. Problems and Solutions

Benry is new to his human form. The influx of xen containimates in the facility makes him feel terrible. He can't change back to his original form. It's like he has a suit of flesh on. He follows Gordon though. He wants to be Gordon's friend. Then Benry starts to feel urges. He knows how to deal with them but only in his alien form. He's not sure what to do. It feels good when he scratches his crotch. Benry craves warmth. 

Gordon is by far the hottest person. Benry clings to him. Gordon shoves Benry off and tells him to stop. Gordon feels uncomfortable and turns cold. Benry parts from the group. He finds dead Coomer clones. His alien biology tells him to eat them. Benry sinks his teeth into the flesh and rips it off the corpse. The flesh is rotten but he still eats it. Benry's mind screams at him to lay non existent eggs somewhere warm. The Coomer clones are cold but close. Benry fucks every hole and his dick squirts out white liquid. He doesn't know what it is but it feels good. He thinks the white liquid is liquid eggs. After he fucks the Coomer clones Benry eats them. Only the skeleton is left. 

This satisfies his urges for a bit. It's not enough though. The science team looks good when they sleep. Benry 'cuddles' with them. He grinds his body up against them and gropes them. It feels really good. If he's not careful they wake up. He isn't careful. Coomer easily flings him off. Bubby burns Benry. Gordon has the HEV suit. It's not soft. Tommy trusts Benry. Benry is his friend. Benry starts to hump him at naptime. Tommy pushes him off at first. He stops later and stays quiet. Tommy doesn't want to get his friend in trouble. Benry looks so happy. 

When the science team is awake, Benry fucks the headcrabs and other aliens. He picks up new ways of doing things. He starts to penetrate Tommy. Tommy stays quiet. Only his whimpers are audible. Benry feels good. Tommy feels 'good'. It's good. One time Gordon walks in and assumes it's fine. He gives them privacy.

"Hey Tommy. Can you and Benry fuck somewhere else than the common area?" Gordon asks the next day. Tommy looks at him with a blank expression. "Was- where- where was I l-last night?" Tommy asks. Tommy can't remember anything. "Don't worry Tommy. I'm not going to judge you and Benry. I just want you to-" Gordon explains. He pauses. Tears stream down Tommy's face. His expression is the same as usual. Gordon's stomach sinks.

Gordon confronts Benry. "Benry! Stop touching Tommy!" Gordon scolds. He has the guard against the wall. "But it feels gooooooood," Benry whines. "That's not good to do. Bud." "If it's not good then why does it feel good?" "Jesus Christ dude! Do you not know rape is bad? You really have the brain of a 1st grader," Gordon swears. He shoves Benry away. 

Gordon stays next to Tommy. He shoots Benry in the head when he comes close. Benry always comes back though. Benry continues with the abuse. Gordon can't stay up every night. Benry moves onto Gordon. 

"You told me to leave Tommy alone. Well, I am. You want me to hurt Tommy? You want me to rape Tommy?" Benry tells Gordon. Gordon freezes. The grip on his gun briefly wavers. His eyes refuse to meet Benry's. Benry smiles at the reaction. He likes the new word he knows. "Rape, rape, rape, rape, rape!" Benry sings. He gets closer to Gordon. Gordon backs up. 

"You wouldn't want me to hurt, Tommy, would you? No, you gotta-- you gotta be the big hero man. You gotta... You wanna be good, right? You wanna help me out?" Benry coos. Gordon's mind runs through thousands of simulations all at once. He can't kill him. He knows he can't. He can't kill him in a way that matters. He'll be back. He'll be angry. He might be worse. He might really hurt Tommy. There's no reason to think he won't. 

Benry is too close. He's in arm's reach. Benry tilts his head. The shadow his helmet casts on his face is flickering into and out of existence under the intermittent fluorescent lights near them. The quiet, humming static of the broken lights are so loud. Benry smiles as he draws closer. Gordon grips his weapon at his side. His arms are tense. 

"You're gonna be a... a good boy. A good Gordon for me. Aren't'cha?" Benry asks. There's a smirk on his lips. He's far too close to Gordon. "Fuck you!" Gordon spits out. The words spill out so quickly he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. 

Benry touches him and a shock runs through Gordon. His hand is on his wrist. Gordon fumbles and tries to push him away. He hears the gun clatter to the floor. He swallows but it doesn't wet his dry mouth. The realization he's unarmed is like a brief sedative. His limbs go limp. He leans against the wall he's pushed against. 

His wrist is caught in Benry's grip. "Don't mind if I do." Benry figures out how to use his alien powers in his human form. He noclips through Gordon's armor. Gordon tries to fight back. Gordon breaks Benry's nose and gouges out his eye. Benry continues through his bloody form. It's a nightmare. It's less of a nightmare if he doesn't do anything.


	2. Gordon Mean-Man

Benry feels bad. Gordon is so weird and flinchy now. He thought they came to a deal. He doesn't understand why Gordon is suddenly like this. It couldn't be him though. He didn't hurt or kill Gordon so it's okay! The reaction Gordon gave was funny and he's fine. 

Besides, Benry is nice. From movies, he knows how to be romantic. You kidnap your crush and they will fall in love. You go to their house and bring lots of flowers. You watch them and admire their beauty. You give lots of hugs even when they don't want them. Pranks and stealing are funny jokes and never have consequences or bad feelings if you're well-intentioned. This is love. Things will work out. Gordon only wants to be hard to get. 

Benry doesn't get it. He leaves Tommy alone like Gordon told him too. But Gordon is still cold towards him. He thought Gordon liked him! Gordon said that Benry couldn't fuck Tommy anymore. Now Benry only crawls behind Tommy when he sleeps and quietly jerks him off. Benry would much rather fuck Tommy but not fucking Tommy is the price of love. That's because Gordon wants Benry to only fuck him. 

Gordon doesn't bleed or get hurt or anything! Benry offers him a blowjob but Gordon always says no. Gordon's probably tense and angry because he didn't get off during sex. Maybe Gordon is too shy to ask. Benry thinks he needs to treat Tommy and Gordon differently since they act differently. But they're pretty similar during sex. They both are quiet and avoid eye contact. They both say they're "fine" or "done" when Benry asks if they're okay. Tommy is really shy during sex so maybe Gordon is the same. Gordon polite-man. Benry can solve things with a little sweet voice. It works with Tommy so it will probably get Gordon to not be a grumpy mean man.

He really loves Gordon. He wants to see him feel good. Benry is upset a bit at not thinking about this sooner. He must have been super tired to forget about that. Gordon must've tried to be nice because Benry was tried. Gordon is doing the human thing. The human thing where Benry is supposed to know what humans want when they don't say it. Benry shakes his head at his foolishness but it's okay. He understands now. Benry decides that the best idea would be to keep it up until Gordon cums. 

Besides, he owes Gordon one. Benry pins Gordon down the next night. He pesters him with kisses and sweet voice. Gordon doesn't kiss back. He tries to spit out the sweet voice. Benry pries open Gordon's jaw and kisses some horny sweet voice into him. Gordon gasps. The thoughts of the situation float away. All Gordon remembers is pleasure and nothing else. He doesn't even know his own name. Benry sucks Gordon off. Gordon is so loud. His moans echo in the room. It's hot. Benry wants to focus on Gordon's pleasure but he decides to jerk off to the sight. The only thing that would make this better is his name in Gordon's voice. This was a great idea. He made it up to Gordon. Now they're both equal. Gordon cums in Benry's mouth. Benry sucks it down. He moves away from Gordon. Gordon falls into Benry's arms. Benry lets Gordon rest on his thigh. He runs his hand through Gordon's hair and murmurs sweet words. 

Panic floods Gordon as the sweet voice fades off. Benry's voice coos at him and he feels a hand in his hair. Gordon pushes Benry away and walks off. Benry is confused why Gordon is even more cold. What the fuck gordon mean man. Gordon doesn't react the same as Tommy does. Tommy loves it when Benry kisses and cuddles with him after. It's obvious because Tommy didn't push him away. Tommy is so much sweeter. When Benry sucks Tommy's dick, Tommy runs his fingers through Benry's hair and doesn't pull. It's cute. But Gordon didn't even touch him after.

Gordon doesn't even know what happened. He doesn't want to know. He feels pleasure and somehow that makes him feel even more violated. He is pissed at Benry for complicating things. It was easier to emotionally and mentally separate himself from the violation when Benry finished and left him. What the fuck was this? How was he supposed to take this? Is he supposed to thank Benry for "caring" about him? Benry doesn't give a shit about him. 

But, somehow, Gordon aches for more of Benry's aphrodisiac sweet voice. He despises and loves it. He hates the loss of control of his body and instincts. It's a unique violation. But Gordon loves that he doesn't think anymore. He doesn't exist anymore. It's cathartic to be hurt so tenderly. He wants to fall apart and feel nothing. He needs to. Gordon is mortified as it happens. It pulls his gut into his neck with nausea. Gordon doesn't need to think about what Benry does. At least for a little bit. Benry doesn't stop. He never stops.


	3. Group Thoughts

"Mr. Freeman are you okay?" Tommy asks. He knows the answer though. Gordon's eyes are dull and the bags under his eyes are larger. Crusty tears are still on his face. "Yeah." He's not. Tommy knows what is happening. Benry hasn't touched Tommy recently. Tommy knows Gordon decided to sacrifice himself for him. Gordon sacrificed himself for him. "I- I know situation this- this situation isn't incredibly i-ideal, Mr. Freeman, but Benry doesn't mean to hurt me. We're f-friends and I've progress- made progress with him to u-understand what is okay and isn't," Tommy murmurs. Gordon doesn't respond. 

Tommy doesn't need help. Tommy never needs help. He made lots of progress with Benry but now Benry is regressing. Gordon obviously isn't into it. Tommy never asked him to do this. Never, never, never! Tommy gives his consent to Benry anyways even if he'd rather not. He was handling it and he was fine. Tommy was fine and handling it. Gordon isn't even friends with Benry. What if Benry hurts him? Benry and Gordon aren't friends. They aren't even pals. Benry is Tommy's friend so Tommy knows Benry won't hurt him. Benry wouldn't ever hurt him. Ever. Ever not on purpose.

He's pissed. He's pissed at Gordon! Gordon is a fleshy stupid human with a martyr complex. But he can't blame Gordon. Gordon only wants to do a good thing. Lots of humans Tommy works with have tried to do good things to their own detriment. It's always like this. Good things always lead to their detriments. Tommy is physically hardier than his coworkers. He's stronger than them. His coworkers treat him like he's extra fragile. They always end up injured or worse for no reason. Tommy knows he can't convince them otherwise. This is like all the other times. People assume that he can't handle something. Somehow this time it's worse.

He isn't jealous though. If Gordon was okay with this Tommy wouldn't mind but Benry isn't safe with a human right now though. Benry doesn't fully understand boundaries and consent yet. Benry knows he's doing something bad but he doesn't entirely grasp all of it. Probably. Benry probably knows he's doing something bad. Benry just can't grasp it. Though, Tommy can cancel Benry's mistakes out. 

Tommy can handle getting raped. He can handle it. Gordon doesn't have to save him from everything. Gordon will get hurt and killed like all the other scientists that tried to protect him. Tommy doesn't need protection. He needs to protect them. And Tommy does. 

Tommy holds Benry's hand during the day. At night he cuddles with him. Tommy hugs him close. He's super extra sweet so Benry won't leave. It's not fully bad. Tommy starts to like it. He likes how Benry's sweet voice makes him forget. It makes him only feel pleasure. Tommy can't get rid of that sick feeling in his stomach. Sometimes he wishes that Benry's abuse would last forever. He wouldn't have to live and think about it then. He wouldn't have to be here. He could pretend he isn't in the ruins of Black Mesa. His coworkers are all dead. Everyone he's known is dead. He'd rather be lost with Benry. It always ends though. At least Tommy is here to comfort Gordon.

"Hello Gordon!" Coomer says. "Hello Dr. Coomer," Gordon mumbles. Coomer tries to comfort Gordon by distraction. It doesn't work. He tries a different approach. He tries empathy. "I don't know what is going on but I do know that I can feel all the pain my clones do," Coomer announces. "Hello Dr- wait what?" Gordon pauses. Gordon hasn't killed any clones recently. He hasn't even seen any corpses. There were only skeletons. It clicks in Gordon's mind. Coomer too. Is the only untouched one Bubby? There must be some deal between them. "Hurry up," Bubby sneers. They do. They wander around like rats lost in a maze.


	4. The Deal

Bubby isn't oblivious to what happens. He may have glasses but he's not fucking blind. He puts it out of his mind though. It's the goddamn apocalypse after all. Every man for himself. He wouldn't consider Benry to be his friend though. They only have similar goals. And, by God, if that lovestruck fool helps them get out of the facility faster Bubby always takes the shot. 

Everyone else is too incapacipated to lead. Bubby's not. He wants to get out of this shithole. He wants to go home. He wants to go home even though he doesn't know where it'll be. "Gordon's s'not happy," Benry whines. Bubby glares at him. "Whado I do, friend?" Benry asks. Bubby rolls his eyes. "Fuck off. Go bother Tommy or Gordon or both. I'm doing important things." Benry's eyes light up. Somewhere in his brain he's connected something. Bubby never knows what Benry's broken logic leads to. It leads to something not good usually. Benry wanders off. 

Is Bubby an asshole for giving the others the short end of the stick? Yes. Does he care? A little. Not really. No. Not at all. Never fucking did. Gordon freezes the moment Benry gets too close to him. It's obvious to everyone with two eyes and a brain that Gordon's terrified of him. Tommy tends to cling to Benry. That man really took the phrase "keep your friends close and your enemies closer" to heart. Bubby feels sick when Tommy gives Benry a kiss. Idiot. Stupid idiot. Stupid fucking idiot! Doesn't he fucking know that Benry is his fucking abuser? Stockholm syndrome is strong with this one. Jesus fucking Christ. Bubby can't watch this. 

Bubby tunes out Benry easily. Benry's monotone voice is easy to ignore. He can't tune out Gordon as easily though. "That wasn't the deal!" Gordon yells. Deal? Bubby turns back. Benry has Gordon pressed into a corner. His hands are on his HEV suit. Benry wants to pry the panels off. Tommy is next to Benry. Tommy undresses. "But it'd be hot and cool," Benry says. Bubby understands what went through Benry's head. He wants Gordon and Tommy to fuck each other. Gordon knows that he can't do anything to stop Benry. Gordon rationalizes it's better that Benry fucking Tommy. The HEV suit clatters to the ground. 

Bubby rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't care about them at all. He doesn't fucking care. Bubby hears movement. He turns back against his best judgment. Tommy stares at Gordon with a blank smile. Gordon chokes back a sob. His dick is flaccid. Benry watches them.

Bubby turns away. This isn't real. He can't see what happens. His eyes are shut tight. He can feel it though. He feels Gordon's despair. He feels Gordon's desperation and panic. Fuck. No, he doesn't. Gordon hiccups and sobs again. Bubby wants to cry. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. But he fucking does. Doesn't. Ignore it. 

Bubby hides behind a wall. It isn't fair. This isn't fucking happen to him. He still feels like shit though. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about them. Bubby can feel disgusted pleasure Gordon feels. He suffers with Gordon. Why is he like this? Why can't he ignore this crap? He doesn't care. He hates them so much. Bubby wants to go home.


	5. G-man

The science team exits the facility. The birthday party was a sick blast. G-man is left to deal with Benry. Benry is an anomaly but it shouldn't be hard. Benry is weak from the battle. G-man freezes the time. He feels apprehensive. He needs to get rid of Benry. Benry is a threat. He has almost as much power as G-man. 

"Yooooo. You wanna play a game? Play a super smash bros?" Benry slurs. G-man cringes. This is the guy he needed someone else to defeat. The first time he tried to kill Benry it didn't work. "Don't you...remember me?" G-man asks. Benry blinks blankly. Benry has the memory of a goldfish. G-man reminds him. Benry pauses for a moment. He processes it. Benry gets bored and shifts to something larger. G-man shrinks back. He didn't know Benry could do this. "Come play tag, man." G-man shakes his head. Benry leans close to him and exhales. "Just grow larger and we'll play. Unless you're chicken," Benry whines. 

G-man looks at Benry expressionless. He hasn't figured out how to manipulate the size and form of his human body. Benry can though. Benry realizes this. "What? You seriously don't know? This thing can do loads of pogger shit. Oh man, I bet you haven't tried lots of things like eating bagels," Benry rambles. Benry pauses. He's silent for a bit too long. He shifts back to his original size. Benry invades G-man's space. "Hey, since you, like, tried to fuckin... kill me. and all that. you wanna.... uhhh... do somethin' fun?" Benry's eyes light up. He looks at G-man with curiosity. He wants to teach him. "Oh man, I wonder if sweet voice works on you," Benry trails off. 

G-man grimaces as Benry grabs his shirt. He shoves Benry off and teleports away. "Aw, come on man," Benry whines. Benry suddenly grows big. G-man continues to teleport around. Benry sprouts several hands. He grabs G-man. G-man can't teleport out of there. If he teleports he'll take Benry with him. He's been defeated by an idiot. Benry's surely about to torture him. 

G-man doesn't even know all the uses of his body. He's so lucky Benry is such a nice dude. He just wants to try something out. He wants to see what happens, y'know? G-man looks worn out. He spent too much energy on teleportations. Benry marvels at how weak G-man's body is compared to his. He's so small and frail. He's not fragile like a human being but he's close. If Benry squeezes slightly G-man's bones might break. He wouldn't do it though. Benry already knows that he can hurt him. That won't solve his curiosity. He's not mad at G-man for attempted murder. 

Benry pries G-man's mouth open. Pink sweet voice flows into G-man's mouth and pools against the back of his throat. G-man stops thrashing. Benry shrinks to his normal size and sets G-man down. G-man is dazed out. Benry pulls G-man down and roughly shoves his lips against G-man's. Benry wraps his thumb and pointer finger around G-man's jaw and forces his mouth open. The sweet voice flows in and turns to a thick syrup. G-man gags a bit on the amount of liquid but doesn't fight back. He can no longer fight back. 

Benry pulls back. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand. That's better. He's getting excited from the sweet voice. G-man doesn't look afraid. G-man only looks baffled. "You're- you're pretty cute for a... for a pencil pusher. Lemme show you something," Benry says. It's not a question.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Perspective (on human norms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868975) by [Ginnn_dryyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnn_dryyy/pseuds/Ginnn_dryyy)




End file.
